(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structural improvement of portable memory device, and particularly, to an extension structure for plastic molding portable memory product of which outer casing unit is produced using one body forming method.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Due to the development of information technology, many modern people have to rely on computer for recording data, commonly called portable memory device such as thumb disk or portable disk. As it is easy to memorize and carry computer data, therefore they are widely used and loved by modern people.
Traditional portable memory device contains a circuit board inside. To adapt to the USB port for inserting into computer, a USB metallic insertion connector made of metal is required and in addition to the USB metallic insertion connector a top casing and a bottom casing have to be designed. After covering part of the PCB and USB metallic connection body with the two top casing and bottom casing mentioned above, the high frequency method is used to combine the top casing and bottom casing. In the conventional structure when manufacturer intend to perform high frequency combining of top casing and bottom casing work sequence, significant amount of poor yield exists, leading to significant failed product and resulting in loss of money. In addition, the said necessary high frequency combining work sequence cannot simplify manufacturing process and certain amount of finished products after compression are having less idealistic shapes.
In view of this the inventor of the present invention specifically invested in researching this case in the hope of improving the existing problems through proposing the present invention and expects to perfect the structure of the said product, reduce cost, and avoid defective product.